rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Istoria religiei în România
Istoria religiei în România In ce priveste delimitarea de catolicism, sa fim seriosi, ca timp de 1000 de ani au fost acelasi lucru. Iar pe vremea strabunilor Mircea cel batran, Vlad Tepes si Iancu de Hunedoara, nu au avut nici o problema in a asculta ce zicea papalitatea si in a purta razboaie sfinte. Cele mai multe victime au facut de-a lungul timpului razboaiele purtate in numele libertatii religioase. Tarile romane nu au fost libere pana in 1877... Transilvania a stat sub papucul austro-ungar pana in 1918, Tara Romaneasca a fost printre altele sub domnie fanariota mai mult de un secol, adica a fost pasalac, s-o spunem pe sleau, ca prea ne ascundem dupa deget, iar Moldova a incheiat mereu tratate defavorabile ba cu Imperiul Tarist, ba cu turcii, ba cu polonezii. Avalansa otomana ne-a calcat usor in picioare nu o data. Daca nu se intampla asa, era pentru ca ne ofereau ajutor alte tari. Fiecare isi apara interesul. Scurt. Nu a avut nici o treaba ortodoxia noastra, decat punandu-ne bete in roate. Poate ca daca eram catolici am fi primit ajutor mai mult. Ca fratii nostri ortodocsi, rusii, n-au facut decat sa ne jupoaie pielea, chiar si cand ne-au ajutat. Acei domnitori de care vorbeai au incercat doar sa mentina un echilibru cu marile puteri. Nu afirmam ca am fost buricul pamantului, dar nu am fost niciodata pasalac. Daca eram pasalac erau peste tot azi geamii si nu biserici ortodoxe. Ungurii au incercat sa termine cu ortodoxia in Ardeal dar nu au reusit. La fel si comunistii. Rusii au incercat sa ne faca sa adoptam alfabetul lor dar nu au reusit. Si Bulgaria, si Serbia, si Ungaria au fost provincii turcesti si nu au ajuns islamici. Tocmai pentu ca nu are nici o legatura una cu cealalta. Nu a fost niciodata vreun echilibru cu marile puteri. Ne-am plecat marilor puteri de fiecare data, cu exceptia momentului 1859. Iar in ce priveste alfabetul chirilic, hai sa va dau o lectie de istoria romanilor si a limbii romane: timp de aproape 3 secole s-a scris cu alfabet chirilic in Tarile Romane. Vizitati cateva biserici ortodoxe vechi si vedeti ce scrie pe ziduri si pe frontispicii; daca nu stiti alfabetul chirilic, n-o sa intelegeti nimic. Cautati primele Biblii tiparite in romaneste si veti vedea ca sunt scrise in alfabetul chirilic. Iata un citat ca sa vedem si motivul scrierii cu caracter slavon, cu toate ca limba a ramas aceiasi: Dimitrie Cantemir, în Descriptio Moldaviae (redactată în 1716 în latină), afirma că s-a scris cu litere latine până la Conciliul de la Florența (1432), adică timp de 400 de ani după schisma din 1054. Domnitorul Alexandru cel Bun, sfătuit de mitropolitul său, ar fi poruncit arderea cărților și textelor cu caractere latine, și înlocuirea cu alfabetul chirilic și slavona, cu scopul de a împiedica răspândirea catolicismului în principatul Moldova. Mihail Kogălniceanu a susținut aceeași teză (în revista Alăuta românească, 1838). ----------- Creştinismul românesc III – ﻿Contextul slav. Posted: April 8, 2012 in Creştinism 0 Rate This Textele de referinţă ale istoriografiei bisericeşti şi laice socotesc că la venirea slavilor, romanicii erau deja creştini. Se afirmă acest lucru pentru a da procesul de „romanizare-încreştinare” drept încheiat. Dar, este destul de limpede că în aceleaşi momente, românizarea nu se finalizase, iar legat de globalitatea sau calitatea creştină a populaţiei nord-dunărene sunt încă multe aspecte de elucidat. Ar mai fi foarte uşor de tranşat înţelegerea corectă a acestei etape istorice prin afirmaţia sau, pentru suspicioşi, măcar avansarea premisei potrivit căreia nu este nici o obligaţie istoriografică în a suda una de alta creştinătatea daco-romană, de aceea a românilor. Oricâtă diminuare i s-a aplicat în ultimele decenii, influenţa slavilor a fost importantă în plămădirea limbii române. Tot major trebuie să concepem şi aportul slav la modul de viaţă general. Dar se întâmplă că tocmai creştinismul nu pare să fi fost implicat în progresul acestei relaţii fundamentale. Deşi au convieţuit îndelung şi intim cu pre-românii, slavii au rămas păgâni şi nici nu ar fi vreo urmă lingvistică care să mărturisească o posibilă influenţă creştină transmisă de la latinofonii daco-romani. P. S. Năsturel a descoperit uzanţa termenului „boz” (idol), dar era încă foarte departe de a întări demarcaţia dintre nişte creştini şi păgâni. În fond, nu era altceva decât o simplă nominalizare a unei practici politeiste, care nu aduce nici măcar vreo conotaţie peiorativă, ci una de simplă identificare. Reluarea unor etimologii, altădată socotite de sorginte slavă, nu implică creştinismul, ci tot tradiţia religioasă populară, precreştină sau necreştină. Conform scenariilor agreate în istoriografia românească, aportul lingvistic slav la bagajul religios românesc a survenit după momentul în care poporul român s-a format, din clipa ori din preajma momentului în care bulgaro-slavii şi-au perfectat propriul tezaur terminologic bisericesc. În asemenea context, cel mai normal ar fi să vedem că, cel puţin până în a doua jumătate a secolului al IX-lea, cele două comunităţi etnice s-au contopit fără nici o incompatibilitate ori rezistenţă de natură religioasă. Cum latinofonii nu i-au învăţat pe slavi cuvinte creştine, ar trebui să tragem concluzia că nici nu a fost vorba despre pre-români creştini. Sau, dacă perseverăm în a crede că au existat creştini romanici la întâlnirea cu slavii, atunci ei n-au mai fost la fel prin coabitare strânsă şi asimilare. Altfel exprimat, simbioza cu slavii a împins înapoi, spre păgânism, pe toţi cei care fuseseră, precum se bănuieşte, creştini. După statistica mormintelor din această perioadă, ar însemna să acceptăm că prezenţele de păgâni au fost continue şi chiar dominatoare. Obiectele creştine ale secolului IX sunt mai puţine ca oricând. Dacă am admite că toţi cei descoperiţi arheologic nu au fost slavi, atunci iarăşi trebuie să îngăduim că avem de-a face cu romanici păgâni. Fără o asemenea permisivitate, este „năruită” chiar continuitatea românilor. Aşa că vom avea şi opţiunea: ori admitem că eram aici de-o veşnicie şi, mai ales, păgâni, sau eram creştini, dar nu pe acest teritoriu! Alegerea va fi foarte simplă: vom prefera să susţinem că în primul rând am fost personalizaţi prin limbă, fără să avem neapărat o identitate psiho-socială anume. Dacă cultura Dridu se extinde pe aria ocupată ori controlată politic de către primul ţarat bulgar (Muntenia, Moldova sudică şi centrală, Transilvania până la Mureş), ar rezulta că a fost totuşi vorba despre o arie care trebuie să fi avut şi alte forme materiale decât cele strict ceramice. Dar, este absolut sigur că ea nu transmite, în paralel, nici o formă particulară de religiozitate, şi cu atât mai puţin, un creştinism generalizat. Către noi se strecoară şi revelatoarea mărturie a autorului Strategikon-ului. Potrivit ei, „romanii” care trăiau printre slavi, ar fi putut fi creştini, dar erau dispuşi a se apropia mai mult de păgâni. Izvorul mărturisea o realitate multiplu verificată de istorie: izolată, o comunitate umană îşi leapădă vechea identitate culturală, construind una selectivă sau inspirată de noile comunităţi care au ajuns să o înconjoare sau să o domine. Într-adevăr, nimic nu era într-atât de ferm înrădăcinat încât să nu poată fi pervertit, înlocuit sau uitat. Pentru că a fost vorba nu despre o „confruntare” de societăţi mature şi ermetizate cultural, ci despre altele, asemănătoare nivelului de civilizaţie preistorică. Dacă ne obstinăm să credem că, în ciuda acestor evidenţe, populaţia (să-i spunem „pre-slavă”) era creştină, va trebui să arătăm, de îndată, cum îşi practica cotidian sacramentele. Termenii cei mai eleganţi, dar extrem de idealizaţi, pe care i-am citit vorbesc amestecat, despre creştinism şi Biserică, apoi despre „organizare pe baza vechilor principii ortodoxe”, „acte de cult simplificate”, „abandonarea rigorismului”, „crearea unor forme locale”, „sincretism creştino-păgân”. Aşadar suntem generoşi în a admite un tip de creştinism care ne-ar fi propriu, unul local, particular, în fapt, nemaivăzut. Orice forţare către concretul atât de necesar carnaţiei unui discurs istoriografic rezistent ne-ar conduce către îndepărtarea de la tot ceea ce funcţiona în vremurile contemporane, întărindu-ne convingerea că nu era vorba despre creştini „particulari”, ci, pur şi simplu, despre „necreştini”, lipsiţi de instituţia care să-i gestioneze. Glasuri izolate au avut totuşi curajul să afirme că au existat grupuri de români păgâni datorită coabitării cu alogenii. Limita ar fi, după Dan Gh. Teodor, secolul al IX-lea, dar nu ni s-a spus de ce ei nu ar putea fi admişi şi după acel veac. Fenomenul ar fi concomitent cu Occidentul unde, în secolul al IX-lea, păgânismul era încă ameninţător. Dacă era remarcat cronistic în state oficial creştine, atunci câtă valoare procentuală trebuie să fi deţinut el într-o lume de un autarhism aproape preistoric şi dominată politic de barbari păgâni? Creştinarea bulgarilor a condus, indubitabil, la instalarea în vecinătatea apropiată, după multe veacuri de absenţă, a unui stat creştin. Evenimentul a fost dublat apoi de apropierile creştinismului carolingian şi a celui rusesc. Numai de la sfârşit de secol X se poate vorbi despre construcţia unui front slav creştin care ne înconjura. Întâmplător sau nu, de atunci datează primele biserici certe din Dobrogea (Dinogetia, Niculiţel, Basarabi). Şi tot de atunci, în aceeaşi provincie se înmulţeau obiectele creştine şi inscripţiile. Cea mai mare parte a românităţii a rămas în continuare insularizată, doar cu mai multe posibilităţi de a fi influenţată de creştinism, şi ceea ce se uită voit este că societatea sa nu era pregătită să exerseze creştinismul instituţionalizat. Dacă creştinismul local a făcut progrese deja în timpul primului ţarat bulgar, atunci ce s-a întâmplat după cucerirea bizantină a Bulgariei? Pentru că, în intervalul de la 864, până la două secole din cel de-al doilea mileniu, mărturiile creştine nu sunt într-atât de înmulţite sau de relevante încât să indice un progres serios faţă de vremurile anterioare. Spre nordul Dunării nu se înregistrează nici vreo generalizată politică religioasă bizantină, nici vreun misionarism bulgar disident faţă de ierarhia grecească instituită de către împăraţii macedonieni. Deşi salutată repetat drept cea dintâi revenire episcopală la nord de Dunăre, episcopia vechiului Dibisiskos (Dibiskos,Tibiskos), identificată la Jupa (Tibiscum) ori Timişoara de astăzi, nu a întrunit nici o unanimitate a istoriografiei bisericeşti europene. Există pentru ea şi o altă localizare, în speţă la Kovin. Indiferent de amplasament, nu putem şti dacă ea a avut vreun rol dincolo de simpla sa atestare. Sau dacă – variantă constant exclusă de către români, ea nu s-a lăsat întreţinută de către neofiţi din elitele bulgare, sârbe sau maghiare! În scrierea lui Anonymus, românii sunt enumeraţi alături de bulgari, dar şi de „slavi”, avari, cumani. „Eroii” notarului, asimilaţi cu jumătate de gură printre primii fruntaşi români, deţin identităţi ciudate. De-a dreptul scandaloasă este cea a lui Menumorut, cel care, creştin fiind şi cu mândrie de bulgar, avea mai multe neveste. Cronistica tace în dreptul religiei lui „Gelou” şi Glad. Însă pentru Gyla cel Tânăr se oferă ca pretext al războiului declanşat împotriva sa de către Ştefan I al Ungariei, refuzul său de a se boteza. Creştinarea la Vidin a unui alt şef, Achtum, care s-a localizat pe teritoriul actualei Românii, este primul act sigur de istorie religioasă, dar şi de posibilă relaţionare ierarhică. Ulterior, influenţa sârbească, nu bulgară, este înregistrată în formele slavone din inscripţiile Transilvaniei. „Jupele” sunt tipice pentru aceleaşi două teritorii. Aceasta înseamnă însă că nu ar trebui să ne gândim la soluţii creştine slave „de primă generaţie”, ci doar la altele, mai târzii. Ruşii creştini vor fi avut şi ei vreun oarecare rol care a rămas de reanalizat. Un singur semn rămâne relevant. Este însă cert că ateliere ruseşti au preluat, de la un moment dat, cu foarte mult succes, producţia de cruci relicvare de tip bizantin. Tăcerea izvoarelor privitoare la creştinii valahi nord-dunăreni este un fapt care se prelungeşte bine după Anul 1000. Numita tăcere a fost interpretată în fel şi chip, dar nicicum mulţumitor. A fost invocată mărturia persanului Gardizi (sec. al XI-lea) care scria despre creştini cu numele de „N-n-d-r” şi „M-r-văt”, între Dunăre şi munţi ori peste ei. Numai că ei sunt socotiţi supuşi ai Imperiului bizantin. Un izvor produs de Beniamin de Tuleda (1165), care îi aşeza pe evrei alături de vlahi, egali în aversiunea faţă de creştini, a fost neglijat sau ascuns. Când este vorba despre creştinarea ungurilor, slavii, nu românii, au avut un rol important în convertire, deoarece noţiunile de bază ale noii credinţe (keresztény – creştin, pogány – păgân, keresztel – a boteza, bérmál – a mirui, püspök – episcop, pap – popă, barát – călugăr, szent– sfânt, angyal – înger, oltár – altar, bálvány – idol) au ajuns prin intermediul primilor în limba maghiară. Tentativa demonstraţiei rolului românilor în creştinarea ungurilor a fost inconsistentă şi s-a abandonat. Urmează o concluzie simplă, pe care suntem obligaţi să nu o ocolim: în timp ce slavii, abia creştinaţi, au contribuit la creştinarea ungurilor, românii, despre care noi credem că erau creştini cel puţin la fel de vechi ca şi slavii, nu şi-au adus nici cel mai mic aport la aceeaşi misiune creştină. Pasul următor ar fi întrebarea: de ce s-a întâmplat astfel? Va urma… Bibliografie: M. Păcurariu, Istoria Bisericii româneşti din Transilvania (în continuare, M. Păcurariu, Istoria Bisericii). Cluj-Napoca, 1992, p. 42; dar şi N. Zugravu, Geneza, p. 482. Deşi afirmă că daco-romani au contribuit la creştinarea slavilor, P. P. Panaitescu nu aduce nici cel mai mic argument în acest sens (Introducere la istoria culturii româneşti. Bucureşti, 1969, p. 105) (în continuare, P. P. Panaitescu, Introducere). Romanoslavica, 1, 1958, p. 207-209; comentat laudativ de către N. Zugravu, Geneza, p. 482. Cu toate acestea „desigur unii dintre ei – n. n. au primit învăţătura creştină de la românii pe care i-au aflat aici” (M. Păcurariu, Istoria Bisericii ortodoxe române. I. Bucureşti, 1980, p. 177). Iată şi compromisurile: „ar fi greu de admis o revenire la păgânism a populaţiei romanice”, „în schimb ipoteza rămânerii, la păgânism a unei părţi a populaţiei romanice, până în secolele VII-IX este mai verosimilă” Al. Madgearu, Rolul creştinismului, p. 101. N. Zugravu, Geneza, p. 484. În fapt, abia din secolul următor, datează două piese de asemenea factură. Vezi Al. Madgearu, The Romanians in the Anonymous Gesta Hungarorum. Cluj-Napoca, 2005, p. 141. Şt. Ştefănescu, Istoria medie a României. Partea I-a Principatele române. Originea şi afirmarea lor (în continuare Şt. Ştefănescu, Istoria medie). Bucureşti, 1991, p. 42-47; Al. Madgearu, Salt Trade and Warfare: The Rise of the Romanian-Slavic Military Organization in Early Medieval Transylvania, în vol. East Central & Eastern Europe in the Early Middle Ages. Editor F. Curta. Ann Arbor, 2005, p. 107; I. Stanciu, în Marmatia, 8/1, 2005. Al. Madgearu, About Maurikios, Strategikon, XI.4.31, în Revue des études sud-est européennes, 35, 1997, p. 119-121; F. Curta, Before Cyril and Methodius, p. 188. D. Gh. Teodor, Creştinismul, p. 62. N. Zugravu, Geneza, p. 486. Al. Madgearu, Rolul creştinismului, p. 110. D. Gh. Teodor, Creştinismul, p. 70-71. Cam aceiaşi vreme, şi la Al. Madgearu, Rolul creştinismului, p. 101. G. Duby, Vremea catedralelor. Bucureşti, 1998, p. 32. Şt. Olteanu, Societatea românească, p. 167-171. M. Gyóni, L’église orientale dans la Hongrie du XIe siècle, în Revue d’Histoire Comparé, 25, nr. 3, 1947, p. 42-49. Preluat de G. Moravcsik, Gy. Székely etc. apoi de către românii Al. Elian, E. Stănescu, R. Theodorescu, I. D. Suciu (Monografia Mitropoliei Banatului. Timişoara, 1987, p. 40-41 – pentru Timişoara). Dar, tematica fusese preliminată destul de bine deja de către I. Lupaş, Istoria bisericească a românilor ardeleni. Ed. a II-a. Cluj-Napoca, 1995, p. 30-33 (în continuare, I Lupaş, Istoria bisericească). Opinii trecute în revistă, cel mai nou, de către D. Ţeicu, Geografia eclesiastică a Banatului medieval. Cluj-Napoca, 2007, p. 27, care înclină totodată pentru o localizare în afara Banatului românesc. De pildă, V. Spinei (Relaţii etnice şi politice în Moldova Meridională în secolele X-XIII. Români şi turanici. Iaşi, 1985, p. 70) şi după el D. Gh. Teodor (Creştinismul, p. 62), socoteau că singura „vina” posibilă ar putea-o reprezenta frământările isihaste din Bizanţ şi Bulgaria. Indiferent ce se întâmpla la sud de Dunăre, reacţia nordului dunărean este atât de tăcută încât pare că nici nu există. A. Decei, Asupra unui pasaj din geograful persan Gardizi (a. 1050), în vol. Omagiu fraţilor Alexandru şi Ion I. Lapedatu la împlinirea vârstei de 60 de ani. Bucureşti, 1936, p. 893; I. I. Catrinoiu, Influenţa bizantină pe teritoriul Munteniei în sec. VII-XII, în lumina izvoarelor literare, arheologice şi numismatice, în BOR, 102, nr. 8-10, 1984, p. 635; D. Gh. Teodor, Creştinismul, p. 63. Irinerariul lui Beniamin de Tuleda, p. 68. Cf. F. Curta, Southeastern Europe in the Middle Age 500-1250. Cambrige, University Press, 2006, p. 357. Engel P., Regatul Sfântului Ştefan. Istoria Ungariei medievale (895-1526). Cluj-Napoca, 2006, p. 72. Şt. Meteş, Istoria Bisericii, p. 31-33. Autorul a indicat doar influenţa bisericii răsăritene, fără să poată particulariza vreuna a Bisericii românilor. Vezi şi Şt. Pascu, Istoria Transilvaniei în lumina datelor geopolitice, istorice şi statistice. Blaj, 1944, p. 93. Resurse * AteuBinecuvântat.Wordpress.com * Historia.ro: De ce sunt românii ortodocşi? O falsă explicaţie istorică * Iorga, Nicolae, Istoria bisericii româneşti şi a vieţii religioase a românilor. Volumul 1 * DacoRomanica.ro Şapte secole sărace în dovezi arheologice creştine Puţine sunt referinţele vremii la credinţa iobagilor români transilvăneni în Evul Mediu. Centre vechi ortodoxe s-au identificat la Dăbâca, cetatea Biharea şi Dibiscos. Secolele IV-X din istoria Transilvaniei n-au lăsat în urmă dovezi arheologice creştine. Inventarul se limitează la câteva cruci de bronz descoperite la Bratei (lângă Mediaş), nişte vase de lut ornate cu cruci din săpăturile de la Poian (lângă Târgu-Secuiesc) şi o cădelniţă (lângă Odorheiu Secuiesc). Într-o lucrare despre istoria românilor scrisă în 1778 dar publicată abia în 1861, Samuil Micu explică vacuu-mul acesta. „Osebite" şi multe neamuri barbare, scrie istoricul, „au năvălit asupra Dachiei şi rău o au călcat şi pre creştinii din Dachia, i-au asuprit şi i-au necăjit pentru credinţă". Dar după ce bulgarii şi ungurii s-au creştinat, scrie acesta, „mai bine a început a fi" şi românilor. Catolicizarea ungurilor Bogate în interpretări şi contradicţii sunt şi istoriile creştinării bulgarilor, sârbilor şi maghiarilor. În anul 1000 s-a fondat Regatul ungar, sub conducerea lui Vajk (erou, în traducere), cunoscut sub numele de Ştefan I al Ungariei (997-1038) şi intrat în istoria creştinismului ca Ştefan cel Sfânt. Evenimentul s-a consumat în cetatea Esztergom prin primirea coroanei regale din partea Papei Silvestru al II-lea. Regele a recurs la creştinarea în forţă a populaţiei şi la fondarea instituţiilor religioase tipice catolice. Organizarea administrativă a regatului său avea ca element de bază comitatele, iar cea religioasă - episcopiile, în număr de zece. Surse citate predilect de istoriografia maghiară menţionează că aproape patru secole au fost sub controlul Ungariei, neanexate însă acesteia, şi formaţiunile prestatale din Valahia şi Moldova. Căile Domnului sunt însă şi în cazul Ungariei încurcate. Relaţia cu capii bisericii de la Roma n-au exclus însă şi legăturile cu Noua Romă din Răsărit, oraşul fondat de împăratul Constantin (306-337) pe locul vechiului Bizanţ. Emisari în Răsărit Prin anii 947-948, arhivele istorice consemnează doi trimişi unguri la Constantinopol, pentru reînnoirea unui tratat de pace cu Imperiul Bizantin. Pentru mai multă bunăvoinţă, ori poate din pură evlavie, unul dintre ei a primit aici botezul. La viitorul termen al reînnoirii tratatului, în 953, ungurul Gyula l-a avut ca naş de botez pe însuşi împăratul Constantin VII Porfirogenetul. Iar Gyula s-a numit Ştefan. Şi a primit ca dar deosebit al Bizanţului pentru Ungaria pe ieromonahul Ierotei, hirotonit de patriarhul Constantinopolului ca episcop al Turkiei (Ungariei). Creştinismul de factură răsăriteană a fost continuat pe teritoriul Ungariei la Veszprem, unde Ştefan cel Sfânt sau mama acestuia a pus temelia unei mănăstiri de maici păstorită de mitropolitul ortodox Antonie, succesorul lui Ierotei. Drumurile spre Roma şi Constantinopol erau permise, de altfel, până la „marea schismă" din 1054. Atunci s-au despărţit definitiv creştinii din Apusul Europei de cei din Răsărit în cele două mari biserici creştine - Ortodoxă şi Catolică. Divergenţele dintre creştinătatea latină şi cea greacă sunt însă mult mai vechi. Este imposibil de stabilit cu precizie însă debutul lor, chiar asupra începutului perioadei bizantine nefiind consens între istorici. Cauzelor „minore" precum jurisdicţia asupra unor provincii li s-a impus limita autorităţii papale şi ceea ce teologii numesc „clauza Filioque în crezul de la Niceea". În istoriografia Bisericii Ortodoxe, creştinarea multor unguri s-a făcut prin contact cu ritul răsăritean prin intermediul valahilor şi bulgarilor. Multe cuvinte latine şi obiceiuri creştine au fost împrumutate de la populaţia românească din Transilvania, susţine Mircea Păcurariu (Istoria Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, Editura Institutului Biblic şi de Misiune al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, 1992). Printre exemplele date sunt cuvinte de bază în vocabularul creştin de sorginte latină precum: păgân, altar, sfânt, Crăciun. De provenienţă slavă sunt termenii cruce, vecernie, Bobotează. Povestea aurită a Sfântului Gerard Mai limpede în această istorie a creştinilor din vestul României apare povestea centrului religios Morisena (Cenad-Timiş). Începutul este consemnat ca botez al conducătorului local Ahtum (Ohtum) în anul 1002, la Vidin. Creştinul a primit apoi în cetatea Morisenei călugării de rit răsăritean care-au zidit mănăstirea cu hramul Sf. Ioan Botezătorul. Atacat în 1028 de Ştefan cel Sfânt, Ahtum a fost biruit prin trădarea apropiatului său Cinadius. După victorie, Episcopul catolic Gerard, însoţit de 12 călugări, s-a stornicit în Mănăstirea Morisena. Rânduielile aşezământului ortodox au fost schimbate de nou-veniţi, călugării vechi fiind strămutaţi pe teritoriul de astăzi al Banatului sârbesc, în Mănăstirea Sf. Gheorghe. De data aceasta, faptele nu mai aparţin teritoriului incert delimitat prin formula „căci dacă n-ar fi nu s-ar povesti". Ele au fost consemnate în lucrarea hagiografică scrisă de episcopul de Genova, Giacomo, la mijlocul secolului al XIII-lea, manuscrisul din arhivele Vaticanului fiind cunoscut ca „Legenda Aurea". Printre vieţile sfinţilor povestite în el se află şi aceea a călugărului benedictin Gerard, originar din Veneţia. După episodul păstoririi Morisenei, aflat într-o vizită la Pesta, Gerard a fost ucis de necreştini în 1046. Martir al creştinătăţii aşadar, Gerard a fost canonizat. Vestigii creştine Centre vechi, declarate ortodoxe de istoriografia din secolul XX, s-au identificat la Dăbâca (lângă Cluj), în Cetatea Biharea, Dibiscos (Jupa-Caransebeş). Mai târziu, pe ruinele aşezământului religios de la Bălgrad (Alba Iulia) a fost ridicată Catedrala romano-catolică Sfântul Mihail. Duhul Sfânt - cauza marii schisme dintre ortodocşi şi catolici Sub termenul teologic de sorginte latină „filioque" este desemnat nodul disputelor dintre Biserica Ortodoxă şi cea Catolică. Începutul este plasat în primul sinod ecumenic de la Niceea (Iznik-Turcia), convocat de împăratul Constantin cel Mare în anul 325. În limbaj comun, chestiunea se pune în termenul „purcederii" (originii) Duhului Sfânt. Biserica Romei de Apus va susţine de-a lungul întregii sale istorii că Duhul Sfânt „purcede" egal de la Dumnezeu-tatăl şi Fiul Iisus Hristos. Biserica Ortodoxă a Răsăritului susţine, în schimb, că Sfântul Duh „purcede" doar de la Dumnezeu. Expresia acestei credinţe ortodoxe este rugăciunea intitulată Crezul. Aceasta face parte şi în zilele noastre din ritualul botezului ortodox. Ţinându-şi în braţe finul, prin rostirea ei, naşa îşi mărturiseşte astfel credinţa pe care-o va urma în viaţă copilul pe care l-a creştinat. Referinţele din Biblie la Sfântul Duh sunt însă rare. Nu există nicio rugăciune care să-i fie adresată, menţionează Edouard Urech (Dictionnaire des symboles chretiens, Delachaux et Niestle, Neuchatel, 1972). Artiştii l-au reprezentat sub formă de porumbel, de foc (flăcări) şi chiar sub forma Cărţii (Biblia). Religie şi geopolitică europeană în configuraţia UE şi NATO După căderea regimului comunist şi sfârşitul Războiului Rece, animate discuţii politologice şi nu numai s-au purtat pe seama „graniţelor" culturale dintre estul şi vestul Europei. În acest context, lucrarea lui Samuel P. Huntington „Ciocnirea civilizaţiilor şi refacerea ordinii mondiale" (publicată în 1997 şi tradusă în România un an mai târziu) propunea arcul carpatic ca limită a Uniunii Europene. Acesta despărţea Europa Centrală catolică de Europa Ortodoxă, „rupând" Transilvania de România. Redăm în cele ce urmează un pasaj din această producţie discursivă: „Unde este frontiera estică a Europei? Cine ar trebui să fie inclus în categoria de «ţară europeană» şi apoi să devină un potenţial membru al Uniunii Europene, NATO şi al altor organizaţii comparabile? Cel mai evident şi pătrunzător răspuns la aceste întrebări este dat de marea linie istorică ce a existat timp de secole şi care separă popoarele creştine occidentale de cele musulmane şi ortodoxe. Această linie datează de la divizarea Imperiului Roman în secolul al IV-lea şi de la crearea Imperiului Sfânt Roman în secolul al X-lea. A fost aproape neschimbată de cel puţin cinci sute de ani. Începând din nord, linia se întinde de-a lungul a ceea ce sunt acum frontierele Finlandei, Rusiei şi ale statelor baltice (Estonia, Lituania şi Letonia), prin vastul Belarus, prin Ucraina, separând greco-catolicii de ortodocşi prin România, separând Transilvania, cu populaţia ei maghiară catolică, de restul ţării prin fosta Iugoslavie, de-a lungul frontierei ce separă Croaţia şi Slovenia de celelalte republici. Desigur, în Balcani, această linie coincide cu divizarea istorică între imperiile austro-ungar şi otoman. Aceasta este frontiera culturală a Europei şi în lumea posterioară Războiului Rece: ea este, de asemenea, frontiera politică şi economică a Europei şi a Occidentului. (...) Identificarea Europei cu creştinătatea occidentală conferă un criteriu clar pentru admiterea de noi membri în organizaţiile occidentale". Sursa: Adevarul.ro Categorie:Istorie Categorie:Religie Categorie:România